kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisling (The Secret of Kells)
Species: Human-Tuatha de Danann(a fairy-like race) * Enemies: Team Chaar, Vilgax, Mandark, Fung, Dr. Shockwave, Jasper, Toffee, Gorgons, Vikings, Beast Bendy * Allies: Horton, Dee Dee, Smurfette, (Autobot group), Anger, Optimus Prime, Grim Reaper, Dragons Aisling is a fictional character from The Secret of Kells ''and the Leader of Off Colors''. She is voiced by Christen Mooney and Demi lovato's Vocal voice. History Aisling is a fairy-like creature with magical abilities. She has lived for hundreds of years. She changes forms, but switches primarily between wolf and girl. An unspecified amount of time ago, Crom Cruach killed the rest of her people. Aisling lived alone in the forest surrounding Kells, until Brendan entered the forest in search of ingredients for ink. She watched him from a hidden place, but as Wolves attacked Brendan, she called them back and talked with the boy. She agreed to show him where he could find what he was looking for, but made him promise that he and Pangur Ban, the cat who accompanied him, would never again enter the forest. Aisling led Brendan to the top of a huge old oak tree, where she told him her name. On the way back she lost Brendan accidentally, finding him near Crom Cruach's dwelling. Despite her warnings not to speak his name, Brendan called Crom several times, still believing that he was not real, which resulted in branches of darkness emerging from the open entrance of the cave. Aisling pushed against a statue standing beside the entrance, making it collapse and block the cave. Later, when Abbot Cellach locked Brendan into his room, Aisling turned Pangur Ban into a spirit-like creature to slip through the keyhole into the tower and free Brendan, which she used a magical song to do. After breaking Brendan out of his room, the pair retreat to the forest where Brendan explains to Aisling why he was locked up. He says that he must retrieve Crom's other eye. A desperate Aisling begs him not to go, saying that Crom will kill him just as he killed her mother and her people. However, Brendan assures Aisling that it is necessary for completing the book, and that without the eye it will be impossible. The two then go to Crom's cave where Aisling seemingly sacrifices herself so that Brendan can get in, telling him to complete the book and "turn darkness into light." Later, when Brendan returns to where he last saw her, all he finds is his cape and flowers sprouting out of the ground. Aisling was not seen afterwards except in her wolf form, when she saves both Brendan and Brother Aidan from the Vikings. Years later, she help guides an adult Brendan back to Kells, seemingly happy that he'd returned. She is not seen again for the reminder of the film. Centuries later, she makes a brief cameo appearance in Song of the Sea, when Ben and Saoirse board a bus full of Trick-O'-Treaters. Aisling could be seen siting on the left side. She doesn't seem to have aged at all since the time of Kells. Characteristics Aisling is a fairy-like creature, a member of the now destroyed Tuatha Dé Danann, living in the woods outside of Kells. She is a protector of the forest, and doesn't like unwelcome guests. Her exact age is uncertain, but she is hundreds of years old. She is very protective of her forest, reacting with hostility to Brendan when they first meet. However, Aisling is also fiercely loyal and supportive once she gets to know and befriend people. She helped Brendan escape his room when his Uncle locked him in for disobeying him, and assisted Brendan in attacking Crom at great peril to herself. It is also revealed that Aisling can disguise herself into animals such as wolves, deer, and fish. She may be able to become other animals as well, but no evidence of this was shown in the movie. She appears as a salmon in the Origins prequel for Brendan, and appears to be mode-locked to her wolf form by the end of the film. For a short time, however, she appears in her human form when the grown Brendon returns to Kells. Relationships With Brendan Brendan and Aisling have a very, very strong friendship. At first, Aisling didn't want to even interact with Brendan because he came into her forest uninvited, but they spent more time together and became friends. Aisling helped Brendan escape his room when he was locked inside by his uncle, and helped him enter the cave of Crom. Brendan, for his part, has not been able to effectively balance the scales of assistance, but he is clearly protective of her. With Aidan Aisling and Aidan had never interacted. Aisling and his cat are good friends, though. With Abbot Cellach Aisling and Abbot Cellach had never interacted, thus the fact that Abbot never went outside the walls of Kells. With Pangur Ban Pangur Ban and Aisling are also friends. Aisling didn't have to do anything to gain Pangur Ban's trust. Aisling also used Pangur Ban to help Brendan escape from his room when Abbot Cellach locked him, and Pangur Ban didn't even hesitate. Trivia: *Willa from is a Dark Pentagram created by Me Terrin Auh?! Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:Autobot group Category:Heroes Category:Animated Category:Mammals Category:Leader Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Mythical Animals